This invention pertains generally to weapon systems and particularly to those systems wherein projectiles are used against ground targets.
In the development of systems intended to interdict armored vehicles such as tanks, it has long been recognized that systems using conventional artillery pieces may not be effective in many tactical situations. That is to say, systems using armor piercing shells or projectiles with shaped charges (which must actually impact on tanks to inflict any significant damage) are not as effective as one would wish. Aiming errors, dispersion and, to some extent, the maneuverability of tanks are among the incorrigible errors which combine to reduce the effectiveness of known systems to an undesired level unless barrage, or rapid, fire is carried on in almost all tactical situations. Obviously, however, either one of such firing doctrines would be extremely wasteful of ammunition and would, further, expose friendly forward elements to danger from strays.
Recoilless rifles with rocket-propelled projectiles have been developed in order to increase the effectiveness of anti-tank weaponry. However, if the greatest probability of inflicting lethal damage is to be attained, known rifles of such sort must be fired from short range. This, in turn, means that the personnel manning the recoilless rifle are overly exposed to counterfire.